Motorcycling is a popular form of transport, and seems to be increasing after a long period of decline, especially amongst riders of large, powerful machines. However, motorcyclists are also one of the most vulnerable road users, and the number killed rose by 10% between 1998 and 1999. Unfortunately, travel data about motorcycle use is fairly sparse, and does not capture the full level of motorcycling. There is also very little published data to indicate the level of motorcycle use between different age groups and on different types and sizes of motorcycle. Such data would be very useful in estimating accident risk and rates.
Research indicates that the prime cause of most motorcycle accidents is the actions of other road users, especially car drivers. Failing to anticipate the presence and likely actions of a motorcyclist, and emerging from a junction into the path of a rider are common errors. Most motorcycle accidents occur on urban roads at relatively low speeds.
It is known in the art that protective clothing that contains fluorescent and reflective material will increase the conspicuity of the rider, and hence help to reduce the likelihood of an accident occurring in the first place. What is needed, however, is protective clothing that includes a plurality of light emitting devices to further enhance the visibility of both the motorcycle rider and the motorcycle itself.